Scars are beautiful too
by StaticStanatic
Summary: A bouqet of flowers can be beautiful even if some petals fell off. People with scars aren't damaged goods. Read if you are interested cause this is going to be a rollercoaster.
1. Fashion and Psychology

**Hello world! Its me again. This time I was in a depressive writing mood and I thought a bit darker (even though it turned out with a happy ending). Hope you like it and i'd love the feedback! For those wondering it is going to be a 2 parter and I fell in love with this already.**

 **Enjoy - StaticStanatic**

* * *

"Detective Beckett?" a young perky woman asked as she strolled over towards her target

Beckett spun on her heel and said "Yes, and you are?"

"Reese Camp, it's lovely to meet you, we spoke on the phone"

"Oh yeah you're Reese!" Beckett smiled happily and shook Reese's hand

"Can we talk in private?" asked Reese

"Umm sure let's go to the break room" she said as she lead Reese into the small break area at the precinct. She lead the woman in and poked her head out of the door, telling the boys that she'll meet them at the crime scene later.

As she walked back into the room Reese was sitting on the couch, cracking her knuckles and waiting eagerly to start the conversation.

Beckett poured some tea into two mugs and sat in the chair opposite of Reese

"Detective Beckett.." Reese started

"Please, call me Kate" Beckett said as she handed a cup of tea to the woman in front of her

"Okay then Kate. I have a couple of questions for you, is that alright?" Reese said

"Fine by me. Shoot." Beckett said as she laid backwards using the support that the back of the chair provided

"Okay then. From the information i've gathered I know you have been shot. Is that correct?" Reese asked carefully

"Oh wow" Beckett said as she leaned forward and touched her scar "Yes, a couple of years ago"

"I'm sorry, I know it is a sensitive subject" Reese apologised "Did it leave a scar?" she asked

Beckett was overwhelmed and tugged her V neck down a bit to show the scar between her breasts. "May I ask what these questions are connected to?" Beckett asked hesitantly

"I am a university student studying fashion and psychology.. yeah I know it's a strange combination." Reese took a big breath after talking for a bit

"What does this have to do with me Ms. Camp?" Beckett asked

"Well.. I am looking for specific people, beautiful and wounded. Your husband answered an ad online and said you'd be perfect for it. You know the rest."

 **To be continued..**


	2. Sea of books and tears

A/N: Hey fanfiction readers! So this turned out to be a 3 parter! I'm sorry it took ages to write this down, I kept changing it constantly! So I wrote a longer chapter and I hope you enjoy!  
PLEASE leave a review no matter what!  
Love you all lots - StaticStanatic

Disclaimer: I only own most of the Nikki Heat books and sleep in a Writer shirt! I own anything that you don't recognize from the show xx

* * *

"CASSSTLE!" a scream came bursting from the front door, followed by a loud slam of the door.  
Rick immediately went into panic mode and thought of what his wife is going to do to him when she stormed into the room. He rose from the chair quickly and scurried backwards, further away from Kate's rage. He crashed into a bookcase and flopped to the ground along with many of his books. Kate charged into the room - ready to basically destroy her husband. But she saw him there on the floor, sitting in the middle of what seemed like a sea of books, she couldn't help laughing at him. He saw her laugh and smiled slightly, seeing her smile was exactly the thing he needed today. He got up from the books and get closer to his wife only to see her turning the glowing laugh into a frown.  
"Why Castle?" She asked in a hushed tone

He knew exactly what she was talking about and said "Because it fits you like a glove, Kate"  
She tilted her head downwards, looking at the 'very interesting' floor  
"What's wrong, Kate?"  
"You think I'm scarred?" She said as tears were gathering in her eyelids  
He hugged her tightly for a minute. Letting her cry out and doubts she has and then he continued.  
"I think that you think that you're scarred"  
"You lost me babe" She said honestly  
Laughing a bit he lead her to his writing desk, she plopped herself onto his chair while Rick leaned against his heavy wood working area.  
Castle took her hands into his own and said quietly "I love you so much Kate. You could never be less than the model of perfection in my eyes"  
She looked into his eyes and saw the love practically flowing out of them.  
"But you think you're damaged goods… Javi told me that you said that just after your shooting…" His eyes seemed to focus on the memory playing in his head - a broken Kate Beckett walking the halls of the precinct in what seemed like one piece, but internally was a million shattered parts.  
"Anyway. I saw the ad online and I emailed her. She has this amazing idea and it's so original and unique, I just had to get you to participate..."  
"It's very sweet of you babe but I don't even know what her project is about! I got Ryan to bail me out of there after she told me you set the whole thing up.."  
"Wait one second…" He said as he got up and started searching in the drawers of the desk until he found some papers. He handed them to Beckett and simply told her - "Read them and talk to me later, okay?"  
She nodded and he strolled out of the study on his way to make some smorelets.  
Beckett took a deep breath before opening the papers Rick handed her.  
' _Dear Richard, Thank you for the lovely email! If your wife agrees to participate in my show it would be an honor! You asked about my project so I'll explain a bit further.. My majors are psychology and fashion, I've been to dozens of shows and galas, but I noticed that none of the models have scars or disabilities or even freckles! The fashion industry only picks 'Perfect' models. I want to change that. My mother was in a car crash almost 2 years ago and lost function in the lower half of her body. She is ashamed of her wheelchair and of the scars and bruises on her legs. She thinks she isn't beautiful or worth it.. She thinks she's damaged goods and I really want to prove her wrong. I am going to combine my final projects for each of my majors and have a fashion show that doesn't hide the scars. I am going to take as many scarred people I can get and have therapy sessions with them, showing them that even with the scars they are extraordinary humans. By the last session I have with them they will all have clothes, designed by me of course, that show off their scars. In the end they should be feeling confident and secure in showing their "weak links".  
I think your wife would be perfect for this.  
Can't wait to meet her in person.  
With love,  
Reese Camp._'  
Kate had tears in her eyes as she read the email  
She dropped the paper on the floor and ran towards the kitchen while trying not to trip over the sea of books on the floor.  
Rick heard her heels clicking to the floor rapidly and before he could even process the events occurring she slammed into him, crushing him with a hug.  
He hugged her and stroked her hair softly.  
"Does this mean you'll do it?" He asked  
"With this kind of exceptional, odd and outstanding project how could I possibly say no"  
She pushed herself away from his arms and put her own on his neck, kissing him deeply in a way that could only mean 'I love you'

 **To be continued..**


End file.
